


In Exile: First Winter

by emmystew



Series: In Exile [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Castiel, Cursed Dean, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prince Dean, Snarky Castiel, Snowball Fight, living in the woods, meg is a cat, peasant castiel, winter time fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmystew/pseuds/emmystew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first winter that Castiel stays with Exiled Prince, Dean of Winchester they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of (very short) scenes from another piece that I'm writing. All you really need to know in order to follow this scene is that five years previous to this story Prince Dean of Winchester (then 17) was exiled by his father for not arriving in time to save his mother from being murdered by witches. For his untimely interruption, Dean also managed to get in the way of a mysterious curse thrown at Prince Sam which caused him to grow wings over a several month span of time.
> 
> After being chased from his home for weeks on end, Dean is more or less chased from the one town his encounters and decides to build his own home deep in the woods. Four years later Castiel, who is also recently cursed, finds him and decides to stay as he sprouts wings of his own.
> 
> And... scene!

Dean hated these days, when the snow fell so thick around the cabin that there was truly no worth is going outside. Grumbling and frowning, he built up the fire in the main room and stared out at the fat flakes falling silently outside.

“Morning,” Castiel yawned, coming out of the bedroom, still wrapped in what was quickly becoming _his_ bearskin blanket. His hair was rumpled and there was an imprint of his pillow still on his cheek. Meg followed him, striking at the bear fur as it dragged on the floor.

“Morning,” Dean returned, rolling his eyes. For a man with his own built in feather blanket, Castiel’s choice to wrap himself in extra layers seemed extremely unneeded. He did, however, look extremely cozy curled up in front of the fireplace, wrapped in his bearskin so perhaps he did have the right idea.

Castiel yawned again, stretching his back – a habit he’d come into after his wings had begun developing, and continued on even though they’d sprouted and he’d learned how to tuck them away. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Dean sighed. “Toast with honey and jam,” he said, stretching his own back before slumping down into a chair. “Bacon and friend eggs and milk to chase it down.”

“Sounds good,” Castiel said, without missing a beat. “Let me revise that for you though, seeing as how you didn’t really ask for anything that we have. There are apples that we can dip in honey, we can make a hash from potatoes and onions, and we can start some chestnuts roasting on the fire for later. There’s also water we can flavor with the strawberry mush stuff that you insist is preserves.”

Dean scowled, but Castiel cut him off before he was even able to open his mouth.

“It’s not. Next time you go to town, get flour and yeast and pectin we can make bread and rolls and _real_ preserves that we’ll actually like.”

And in the meantime, they would eat the apples and potatoes for breakfast. Maybe some of the dried meat that was hanging in the root cellar.

It was nice though, every time Castiel implied he would like to stay with Dean past the winter. At first it had seemed he only truly stayed because he was sprouting wings and as Dean had gone through it several years before, it was ideal to stay and allow the other man to care for him. And then perhaps he had stayed because the weather had turned and it was too cold to leave the clearing and hope he’d be accepted in the town. Now though, Dean wasn’t sure he’d allow Castiel to leave come spring, even if he wanted to. Having a body to share heat during the snowy nights, having a second person who knew how to cook and sew, it was-

“Awesome, Cas.”

Castiel blinked, turning his big blue eyes onto Dean. He tilted his head slightly; as he always did when he was sure he missed something important.

“You’re awesome,” Dean expanded on his own words.

“It’s just breakfast, Dean,” Castiel grumbled, his cheek pinking slightly as he unwrapped himself from the fur and went off to fetch their breakfast and start cooking.

“We need a proper table,” he called from the root cellar, he voice somewhere near Dean’s feet.

“Awesome,” Dean repeated to himself.

===

That afternoon Castiel made a big show of finishing a set of warm winter shoes made from rabbit furs for Dean and passed them over with a dramatic flourish. He then insisted that Dean put them on immediately and that they go for a walk in the snow, now that it had stopped falling.

Dean agreed to a quick walk around the clearing, which somehow turned into a snowball fight that lasted nearly until the sun dipped below the horizon. Sweating and laughing, the two men made their way back into the house where Meg regarded them haughtily from where she had been napping in front of the fire.

Dean plunked himself down next to the cat and pulled off his wet clothes, watching as Castiel did the same, revealing what seemed to be miles and miles of bare skin. It was in that moment that Dean realized that his feelings for Castiel weren’t just platonic.

“Oh,” he said softly, ducking his head and flushing. But he wouldn’t tell Cas what he had been thinking about when the other man asked. In fact, Dean didn’t really speak at all until much later when they were curled up in bed and Castiel was sitting up to blow out the candle they’d left glowing.

“Cas,” he said, softly, reaching out one hand and lightly grasping Castiel’s wrist. And then, gearing up all the courage he knew when he was a prince; he sat up and very slowly moved closer to the other man. Castiel, to his credit, didn’t move as Dean approached; didn’t back away as Dean’s face neared his – though he had plenty of time to realize just what it was that was happening.

Their lips pressed together incredibly softly, hesitating between the careful press of a kiss given, and the slackening mouth of a kiss accepted. Dean backed up, looking nervous until Castiel followed him and initiated a new kiss,. A firmer kiss that they both melted into.

“Oh,” Dean repeated himself much later, as Castiel curled up in his arms. “Ok.”


	2. Forever

Just because Castiel had been raised as a farm boy, it didn’t mean that he was simple. He knew a great many things and he was able to see a great many more. He could see that Dean cared a great deal for him but didn’t want to believe that Castiel could feel the same in return. And he knew that Dean was afraid that once the winter months ended Castiel was going to leave him.

But Castiel also knew that he wasn’t going to leave. He hadn’t intended to leave at all, but the night previous had been the declaration he’d needed. There was nothing waiting for him in the world except for a life without Dean. “It’s really no life at all,” Castiel murmured to Meg as he sat idly by the fireside, wrapped in his bearskin, feeding the flame small bits of twig and wood chips.

Meg yawned at him before tucking her tail a little more firmly around her paws.

“What’s no life at all?” Dean asked from behind him.

Castiel jumped a little bit, not having heard the other man approach. “Good morning, Dean,” he said, turning with a smile.

“Cas,” Dean said, unloading the armful of wood he had brought up from the cellar. “What’s-“

“Hmm,” Castiel said, cutting off Dean. “A life without you.”

“What?” Dean looked genuinely confused and he stood rather stiffly at the wood box, very carefully not looking at the other man. The night before had been wonderful, the prince’s kiss had been a gift and Castiel treasured it in his heart above any other gift he’d ever received.

Castiel stood up, letting the bearskin puddle around him before he very carefully wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pressed his entire body against Dean’s. One hand slid up into Dean’s honey dark hair and he pressed their cheeks pressed together, rubbing his scruff against Dean’s.

“My life would be nothing without you, Dean,” he said in a very low voice, his body absorbing Dean’s fine trembling. “Right when I thought I was truly lost, that’s when you found me. You gave me a home to care for; you gave me a life to enjoy. Leaving here, leaving you?” Castiel paused., making sure he could see green eyes staring into his own. “No. Never.”

And then, before Dean could question him, before Dean could even respond, Castiel had sealed their lips together. This kiss was different than the one they had shared the previous night. This wasn’t exploring new territory, this was a claim. This was a decision.

“If you’ll have me,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s lips. “I’ll stay with you forever. Love you forever.”

Dean whimpered, raising his arms to wrap them tightly around Castiel’s shoulders, drawing the other man even closer. “Yes,” he gasped, pressing new kisses against the dry, soft, _so warm_ lips still lying against his own. “I’ll have you. Forever.”

Castiel opened his eyes, surprised that Dean was accepting him, accepting his offer, and was instantly glad that he did. He watched as Dean’s freckled cheeks slowly blossomed pink in the face of his declaration. He could feel Dean’s heartbeat quicken where their chests were pressed together.

“I love you,” Dean whispered, and though it looked like he dearly wanted to squeeze his eyes shut against the enormity of his declaration, to hide himself from Castiel’s response, those green eyes gazed at him – honest.

“Yeah?”

Dean laughed, “yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of this 'verse is being reworked constantly and will be posted once I'm satisfied. Other short pieces will make their way up as they get typed out.
> 
> If you're wondering, Meg is a tortoiseshell cat with golden eyes and spends most of her time napping, hunting and chasing mice, and attempting to trip up Dean.


End file.
